


Keep Your Trash Separate

by Spiria



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: Tsuji wonders when they'll throw out Hatohara's personal effects.





	

Inukai found him standing in the corner with a thoughtful look on his face. "What are you doing, Tsuji-chan?"  
  
"Inukai-senpai," greeted Tsuji. "When are these going to be taken out?"  
  
Following the tilt of Tsuji's head, Inukai appraised the stacked boxes of Hatohara's personal effects. The boxes had been sitting for over a month since their owner's departure, and dust was starting to collect on the surface.  
  
"Who knows? I think they're staying, though," said Inukai.  
  
"Why?" asked Tsuji.  
  
"Because Ninomiya-san left them here." If Ninomiya had struck Hatohara out of their lives completely, Inukai thought, they would never have preserved her belongings in the first place. "He doesn't talk about it, but he must be waiting."  
  
"Waiting . . . ?"  
  
"For her to come back."  
  
Stepping past Tsuji, Inukai inspected the tape sealing the topmost box shut. The tape edges were jagged but clean, proof of no further tampering since the initial application. Behind him, Tsuji shifted.  
  
"Do you think she will?" he asked.  
  
"That's hard to say. Ninomiya-san seems enthusiastic," said Inukai, staring at a foreign trail of wiped dust on the side of a box.  
  
"It's been over a month."  
  
"Time sure flies! And our captain's as stubborn as ever. Wherever Hatohara is, she'd better watch out."  
  
"She must have encountered dozens of Neighbors by now," said Tsuji, thoughtfully.  
  
Inukai shrugged. "Neighbors are one thing. Personally, Ninomiya-san when he's upset is a lot harder to deal with than a bunch of Trion soldiers. That's why Hatohara should pick a good day before she shows herself in front of our esteemed captain."  
  
Inukai blew a puff of air at the level of the box's top, blowing away the excess dust. The pronounced trail where someone had wiped the dust even earlier remained, albeit with a less pronounced presence. He turned on his heels, pat Tsuji on the shoulder, and headed for the door.  
  
"Speaking of whom, we ran out of ginger ale. Let's go buy some before he comes back."

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me at two o'clock in the morning that Ninomiya Squad has been keeping Hatohara's belongings for a long, long time. There's no reason to leave them there for clutter, unless Ninomiya has a vested interest in returning them to her. Knowing him, that's probably the excuse he gives his subordinates whenever the conversation comes around to hauling Hatohara back from the other side. He's a koala who refuses to let go; Hatohara will learn what it was like to be Azuma when Koarai gave him the treatment.
> 
> Inukai says that it's hard to deal with an upset Ninomiya - not because an angry captain is unbearable, but because Ninomiya is laughably sentimental and sensitive in spite of his cool exterior.
> 
> A short fic typed on the phone like many of the others.


End file.
